


food

by kangeiko



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post NFA, Ilyria and Lorne are all that is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	food

“We are all that is left,” she had commented one day at breakfast, bluish hands regarding her half-full cup of coffee critically. “I am a God-King, and you – you feed me poison.”

“Ah, but it’s _good_ poison. It gives you wings.”

Illyria stared at him. “Your words are as insects, buzzing in my ear. They are irrelevant. This meal does not have adequate nutrition; it is merely stimulants and assorted poisons.” She stood up abruptly and snatched Lorne's mug of coffee away.

Despite himself, Lorne instinctively tried to snatch it back.

“Enough,” Illyria commanded. She marched over to the counter and began opening cupboards. “You are clearly incapable of providing us with adequate sustenance,” she said, and if Lorne hadn’t known better, he could have sworn that she was amused. “I shall assume the role of hunter-gatherer.”

The next morning, Lorne woke to find that Illyria had gone shopping – as Fred, he suspected – and returned with enough high-fibre, high-protein, vitamin-rich food to feed a small army.

*

fin


End file.
